


Underneath the Mistletoe

by celeste9



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity wants Sara to have a perfect Christmas to make up for all the ones she's missed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paynesgrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/gifts).



> Written for paynesgrey in fandom_stocking. Also fills 'mistletoe kiss' on my trope_bingo card. I MAKE NO APOLOGIES FOR THE FLUFF. :D

“Felicity, what are you doing?”

Felicity turned around, garland still in hand, and faced Oliver. “Uh, obviously, I’m putting up Christmas decorations.”

Oliver crossed his arms over his chest. “I can see that. Let me rephrase. Felicity, why are you putting up Christmas decorations?”

“Because it’s Christmas! And it’s dreary in here. If I’ve gotta be stuck in here at all hours, I’m at least going to spread a little Christmas cheer.”

Oliver frowned.

Felicity scowled right back at him.

Eventually Oliver admitted defeat in the face of Felicity’s obviously superior stance and walked off, saying only, “If you put any of that crap near my bow, we will have words.”

“Grinch,” Felicity muttered, and went right back to hanging garland around the case where they kept the Arrow costume.

-

Oliver was distinctly lacking in Christmas spirit, Felicity discovered over the next few days. He spent a lot of time scowling at the Christmas tree and cursing whenever he got tangled in a strand of lights or some garland (seriously, he had to be trying, normal people didn’t constantly get tangled up in Christmas decorations).

Felicity was debating whether to return his present if he hated Christmas so much.

At least everyone else seemed to enjoy the effort Felicity had made. Diggle made a point to compliment Felicity on how nice it all looked where Oliver could hear him say so, while Roy made a suitably approving sound.

It was Sara who liked it best, though. She smiled more. Felicity liked seeing Sara smile - she did it far too infrequently, but her smile was beautiful and infectious and lit up her whole face.

“I missed Christmas,” Sara said once, when they were alone. She was looking wistfully at the star on top of the small tree.

“Wait. Are you telling me this is going to be your first Christmas since-- since you left Starling City?”

Sara nodded. “Not a lot of time to celebrate where I was,” she said, so matter-of-fact that it made Felicity’s heart hurt. “And the League of Assassins doesn’t exactly celebrate Christmas, you know?”

“I get that,” Felicity said, but she couldn’t stop thinking about it, after. She couldn’t stop thinking about Sara and all those long years. No Christmas. She wondered if Sara had ever had any cause to be happy.

Well, she’d had Nyssa, Felicity supposed. Nyssa scared the crap out of Felicity, personally, but to each their own.

After that, Felicity became determined to ensure Sara got a Christmas that would be everything she wanted. A Christmas that was filled with cheer and light and warmth and love and all the things the holiday was supposed to be about. If Sara had gone six years without one, well, this year she would have a Christmas to remember.

The finishing touch to Felicity’s Christmas decorations came on Christmas Eve. She hadn’t wanted to waste it, after all.

She was up on a stepladder, hanging it, when she heard Sara’s voice.

“Mistletoe?”

Felicity carefully climbed down and viewed her work with a critical eye. Perfect. “Wouldn’t be Christmas without a little mistletoe,” she said cheerfully. “Spreading the love and all that.”

“It looks beautiful,” Sara said, moving closer.

“Thanks, I--” Felicity’s words cut off when she found herself with a warm body against her own and a soft pair of lips pressed to her mouth. Felicity sighed into the kiss, which, while unexpected, was very, very nice.

She felt slightly dazed when Sara pulled back. Felicity just stared at her. “Um. Wow. Well.”

Sara was smiling, that amazing, gorgeous, dimpled smile. “I know I’m not the person you were hoping would kiss you under the mistletoe, but you looked so sweet and, well.” Sara pointed. “Mistletoe. Couldn’t resist.”

“I just wanted you to have the perfect Christmas,” Felicity found herself blurting out. “I didn’t know who you wanted to kiss under the mistletoe, but I put it up so it would be there for, you know. Whoever you wanted. I just… I just didn’t think it would be me.”

“Are you sorry it was you?”

“No!” Felicity realized that they were still standing close together and that she could reach out so easily and - and do what, Felicity wasn’t entirely sure. But she could. Sara smelled like apples and her skin looked so soft, and maybe Sara was _exactly_ the person Felicity had wished would kiss her under the mistletoe.

“The mistletoe’s still there,” Felicity pointed out. “You could kiss me again. If you wanted.”

Sara was still smiling when she pulled Felicity close.

Felicity didn’t know yet if this would be the Christmas Sara wanted, but she was growing ever more certain that it was at least the Christmas that _she_ wanted.

**_End_ **


End file.
